The present disclosure relates to a Radiation Therapy medical linear accelerator (RT)-computed tomography scanner (CT) integrated device.
In recent decades, multi-system medical devices are constantly being developed successfully and emerged in the market. The so-called multi-system medical device may integrate two or more existing medical devices into a whole new device. For example, two existing diagnostic devices, a positron emission tomography (PET) device and a CT device, may be integrated into a new diagnostic device called “PET-CT”; two existing device, a radiation-therapy (RT) device and a diagnostic CT device, may be integrated into a new precise radiation-therapy device called “RT-CT”, and so on.
Currently, the major treatments for neoplasms may be surgery, chemotherapy and radiation therapy. Among them, about 70% of the patients suffered from neoplasms need radiation therapy, and RT device is the main device used for radiation therapy. Compared with RT standalone radiation therapy, an RT-CT integrated device may perform strict quality control and quality assurance throughout the whole radiation therapy. Before and during radiation therapy of the patients, CT may be utilized to monitor neoplasms and normal organs, and to adjust radiation conditions according to variation in the positions of the organs, so that a RT device ray emitter may closely “track” the variation in the volumes and positions of the targets. And thus adaptive radiation-therapy techniques and so on may be employed to achieve precise radiation therapy in the true sense. Therefore, a RT-CT integrated device may not only significantly improve therapy effect, but also greatly reduces damage to normal tissues, thereby reducing sequela of patients to a greater extent.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical device, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical device with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS's products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical device producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical device, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.
In FIG. 1: RT device 100, CT device 200, treatment table 300.
In FIGS. 2 to 22: Rotating centerline X of RT device, rotating centerline M of CT device; RT device 1, RT device rotatable gantry 11, RT device ray emitter 12, cantilever 13, counterweight 14, RT device rotatable gantry 15, the first axial through hole 151, RT device drive part 16, RT device rotatable gantry 17, the second axial through hole 171, RT device fixing rack 18; CT device 2, CT device rotatable gantry 21, CT device ray emitter 22, CT device ray receiver 23, CT device scanning circle 24, CT device rotatable gantry 25; treatment table 3, table body 31, table plate 32, table plate support system 33; support system 4, mounting portion 41, first mounting portion 411, second mounting portion 412, support base 42, drive part 43, first drive part 431, second drive part 432, brake part 44, first brake part 441, second brake part 442, bearing 45, first bearing 451, second bearing 452, first bridge base 46, second bridge base 47; shielding system 5.